wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/I/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno „Ach, Boże! — myślała Borowska — od czasu, jak dostał te książki od Jelsky'ego nie wychodzi wcale z domu. Zamyka się w pokoju, mruczy, deklamuje i chodzi, bez ustanku chodzi: równo, miarowo jak wahadło. I pije. Znowuż!" Zajrzała przez dziurkę od klucza. „Tużurek włożył na siebie. Po co? Zapięty i sztywny chodzi jak żołnierz na warcie. Staje przy biurku, prawa dłoń na piersiach: czeka dumnie na coś. O czym on myśli?" — Właduś? — szepnęła w szparę. Spojrzał wyniośle w stronę drzwi, odwrócił się i nic nie odpowiedział. Znowuż chodzi. — Władek, ja nie chcę! — poczęła szarpać się u drzwi. A gdy ją wpuścił do siebie, rzuciła badawcze spojrzenie na biurko i przeniosła na niego czujne, niespokojne oczy. — Wiesz, dlaczego mieszczka książek nie lubi? — pytał cierpko. — Wiem. Bo tamte — mówiła wskazując na książki — są zawsze w balowej toalecie we wszystkim, co mówią, czują, myślą, bo tamte są fałszywe, wszystkie bez wyjątku — te napisane kobiety. — A więc zazdrość — szeplenił mąż wyciągając twarz w hrabiowski grymas. — Vous tombez dans la risée du monde, margrabino! — zagrał jej na poczekaniu. I wnet potem, ujmując ją za łokieć: — Zosieńka — zmanierowałaś się coś niecoś na małżeństwie. — Piłeś? — zapytała wobec tego niespokojnie. — Nie, nie piłeś! Teraz będzie Volkasstück — co? — Och! — westchnęła ciężko. — Klempusia! — mruknął pod nosem i zagwizdał jej głośno w odpowiedzi. Wtłoczył ręce do kieszeni i chodził z kąta w kąt, przelewając się z nogi na nogę. Ona osunęła się na kanapę, zwyczajem swoim zatopiła dłonie we włosach i zapatrzyła się smutnie na niego. — Kochasz? — szepnęła po chwili. — Którego? — odparł zatrzymując się przy niej w zwrotnym piruecie. — Władek! — żachnęła się gniewnie. — Względem czego? Zochna rozpłakała się bezradnie. — Ciupuś ty! — rozpromienił się mąż nad tym płaczem. Odgarnął jej włosy z czoła, odjął ręce i kazał sobie podać pyszczek. — Nie płakam, nie! Pocałować męża. Przeprosić za malutkie zmanierowanie się w małżeństwie. Tak! Już się na kolana ładujemy. Oczywiście. Oko? — nadzwyczajne! Mięciusie, wilgotne spojrzenie! — Kochasz? — Mhm! — Borowski potrząsnął głową. — Ugryzę! — Gryź... Zocha! I dałby to kto wiarę? Toż boli... Oj, kot, kot! — już się tuli, już zwija w kłębuszek. — Jak ja ciebie lubię, Właduś! Zaparło się westchnienie w piersiach Zochny. — Ale nie chodź tak Władek całymi dniami po pokoju — to takie smutne. — Zupełnie tragiczne — hę? To wskazuje, że mąż jeszcze myśli. Drgnęła mu czujnie w ramionach, odrzuciła w tył głowę i wpiła się w niego trwożnym wejrzeniem. Borowski sięgnął po papierosa i ukrył się niebawem w chmurze dymu. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu; on ćmił papierosa i machinalnie, niemal automatycznie głaskał ją po włosach. — Rozpleć... Miękkim ruchem ramienia dotknęła ciężkiego zwoju na potylicy, potrząsła głową: jasne pęki rozprysły się same. Zapachniały włosy. Wyrwała mu z ust papierosa i odrzuciła precz. — Nie chcę, żebyś palił!... — I znowuż chodzisz? — szeptała potem cicho, łzawo, wtulona w kącik kanapy. Przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał jej wcale. Potem, zatrzymując się nagle przed nią, wołał gorączkowo: — Widzisz, tam u nas, w budzie, najczęściej tak bywało — w spektaklach niby. W czarnym szlafroku i ze świecznikiem w ręku wpadam jak bomba na scenę, rzucę się o prawą kulisę i wrzasnę: „Ojcobójca!" A że fajerwerk zapalą, więc się spłoszę i buch o lewą kulisę. „Bratobójca!" I tam fajerwerk — więc walę we drzwi: „Ojcobójca! Bratobójca!" — i buch w szlafroku na ziemię! A tu kulisa się wali, ognie dymią, kamienie obracają się w beczce... A ludzie ryczą. Im aby fajerwerki, aby aktor wył, aby konie na scenie... Tfu! A nie, to familiendramy! Pijesz kawę z pustej filiżanki, jesz gęś papierową i ględzisz, i pleciesz przez pięć zbytecznych aktów. I kucharki się szwendają, i gospodynie sapią; dzieci nękają ojca, ojciec nęka dzieci, ponieważ pierwsze nie wiedzą, czego chcą, a drugi dusi pieniądze: zamiast kupić szczęście sobie i innym, dobija siebie i otoczenie. Synków takich przewinąłbym przez kolano, skąpca papę okradł zaraz w pierwszym akcie — i nie ma familiendramy! Co tu grać? A nie, to kupuj lakiery, pożyczaj tużurek, pucuj zęby i rób hrabiego! „Dokądże to pan?" — zapyta zazdrosna żona. — „Do klubu, hrabino!" — „Żegnam!" — „Pani!..." — „Hrabio?..."— westchnie. Zwracasz się więc ode drzwi i kładziesz cylinder na krzesło: „Pani?..." — „O nic, nic! — do widzenia hrabio". — Zdejmujesz wobec tego rękawiczki i całujesz. Wchodzi lokaj, więc mówisz smutnie: „Każ odprzęgać, mój biedny Pawle. I każ posłać łóżko, mój biedny Pawle”. — I taką małpę bez krwi, bez myśli, bez sensu, bez krzty człowieka w sobie robić musisz przez trzy godziny A jak się oblizują recenzenci! „Co za bajeczna rzecz! Paryż, Paryż — kultura! Jak to zrobione, jak wycyzelowane! Co za maestria machy!" Dziwię się, żem żadnego recenzenta jeszcze nie pokopał w życiu. Albo te adwokaty, te doktory nasze i ich klempy ospałe po lożach. Cholerna publika! — Tęsknisz tam, Władek?... Zamiast odpowiedzi rzucił się do biurka i porwał książkę. — Wiesz, tu jest tak! —- Zbankrutował. Runęło wszystko tak, że te gruzy, wiesz, aż w celi więziennej go zasypały. A potem jeszcze gorzej. Z gruzów wypełzły żmije, wiesz: ludzka krzywda, złość, podłość, i ułożyły mu się tam, pode drzwiami; nie dopuszczają ludzi. Samotny! Przychodzi tylko jakaś klempa bębnić mu na fortepianie. Ale przez tylne drzwi, od bocznej kulisy. Do niej nawet się nie pali: już mu wszystko nic! A żonę ma podłą! Biłbym przecie szelmę, że aż!... I widzisz: chodzi. Słuchaj, co mówię! Tam na dole kobieta, która się zestarzała w miłości ku niemu: taka wielka, bolesna miłość! Ona tam na dole z tą szelmą żoną rozmawia. A potem cisza. Smutek wspomnień się zrobił, daleki smutek młodości. A tam u góry: łup! łup! łup!... Widzisz, chodzi! Chodzi jak lew po klatce, ten lew jej młodych marzeń. W klatkę życie zamknęło! A na scenie cisza, cisza... Zaś ludziom tam w sali, który lepszy, tu coś pod gardło... Widzisz, Zochna — nazywa się Ibsen. Autor niby. Z Norwegii będzie, powiadał Jelsky... Z Norwegii... będzie... powiadał... Zochna zaniepokoiła się i powstała z kanapy. — Właduś, co tobie? — Powiadał Jelsky... — Borowski skrzyżował ręce na czole i wciskał dłonie w oczy. A gdy go żona objęła troskliwie, pocałował ją szybko w rękę i odsunął od siebie. Po czym sięgnął po papierosa i, ukrywszy się w dymnicy, znowuż biegał po pokoju. — I wiesz, ciągle czeka — mruczał przez pół do siebie. — Co kto na schodach się ruszy, on... Borowski rzucił się do biurka i stanął we wspaniałej pozie dumnego wyczekiwania. — A! — wyszeptała żona, teraz dopiero zrozumiawszy jego zachowanie się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. — O, tego nikt na świecie tak nie zagra jak ty! — westchnęła prawie bezwiednie. — Chodź tu, Właduś, siądź przy mnie. Weź za ręce i tak opowiadaj. Usiadł posłusznie. — Widzisz, Zochna, potem przychodzi tam do niego robak zdeptany przez życie. Wygniotło mu ono z duszy wszystko, prócz tego, co w młodości kiedyś napisał: dramat czy licho. Nosi się z tym wszędzie; wszyscy drwią. Przywlókł się więc do najbardziej wzgardzonego. Gęba potwornie żałosna, ruchy chwytne: obrzydliwość i łzy... Wielki złamany czyn i robacze, jak plwocina, nie dające się zdeptać marzenie! — Powiadał Jelsky — zaczął po chwili i zwiesił głowę. — Jelsky mówił... Jezus Maria, nie móc grać! nie móc grać!!... Zochna westchnęła i wsparła mu jasną głowę na piersiach. Oddychała głęboko w zamyśleniu. — Władek — mówiła z trudem wielkim, marszcząc jasne czoło i przysłaniając oczy rzęsami — Władek, jeżelibym ci kiedy na drodze stanęła... — To co, Zocha? — To zdepcz! I nagłym ruchem osunęła się przed nim na kolana. Chciała coś mówić, lecz słów nie znajdując w przepełnionej duszy, wsparła bezwładną głowę na jego piersiach. Podjął z ziemi, przytulił twarz do jej policzka: pomieszały się łzy obojga. A gdy ją potem coraz to mocniej do siebie przygarniał, wysilił się spoza tych łez uśmiech błędny i ogromnie zmęczony... — I znowuż chodzisz? — grymasiła wydymając wargi i z dwóch poduszek pluszowych wyściełała sobie przytulne gniazdko w kącie kanapy. — Opowiedz co — uprzedzała z bezwiedną chytrością jego ciężką zadumę. — Co tam jest więcej w tych książkach? — Tam? Dużo, bardzo dużo: świat nowy! Wróg ludu — rozumiesz? Chodzi tam o jakieś kąpiele... Ale co mi! Widzisz — tłum, tłum wielki i jednostka, która czegoś pragnie... Poczekaj, ja ci zaraz... — Nie pij, Właduś... — Ach, daj mi pokój!... Widzisz, jednostka! —jedno małe drgające serce ludzkie — a tam wielka, bierna masa: nazywa się kurierek, gazeta, publiczność. Chciał czegoś, pragnął, kochał, cierpiał... Patrz! widzisz, idzie przez ulicę. Tam u nas po Nowym Świecie. A za nim tłum. Widzisz, Zochna — tłum. Skoczył w kąt, przyparł się do ściany, zebrał się, stulił w sobie, ramiona łokciami do się przycisnął, wskazujące palce dłoni z żarłoczną ciekawością przed się wystawił i zrobił straszną maskę: zabijał kogoś złośliwym, jadowitym śmiechem. — Tłum!! — wołał. — ...On idzie tam przez ulicę, a tłum za nim! „Patrzcie! — syczał Borowski jak żmija — patrzcie, to idzie ten, o którym w gazecie stało, któremu pożerająca ambicja tak niepotrzebnie roztworzyła głupią gębę... Patrzcie, jak on idzie, jak się rusza... Widzieliście kiedy taki nadzwyczajny egzemplarz durnia? — A czytałeś ty, co tam właściwie w gazecie było? — Nie. — No, można być łotrem — to nikogo dziś nie zdziwi; ale mając takie nieczyste sprawy za sobą, jeszcze gębę otwierać, wynurzać się jak piskorz z błota ludziom pod nogi — na to trzeba być czymś więcej: osłem kapitalnym. Patrzcie, patrzcie, jak on idzie! jak się rozkracza! On jest słaby na żołądek! Widzicie, widzicie, jak się ukłonił, jak się w pałąk zgiął! Jaki szczęśliwy, że stróż przed nim czapkę zdjął. On tego stróża w udo z wdzięczności pocałuje!..." Cha!-cha!-cha! — tłum się śmieje! Tu Borowski zatrząsł się tak potwornym śmiechem, że Zochna drgnęła na kanapie. — Właduś — nie!... — Stój, ty proroku! — wołał tymczasem mąż. — Stój, apostole o wykrzywionych kamaszach. Stój! — swój człowiek cię woła... Nie wierzy! On już nikomu nie wierzy... Stój, opowiedz: czy bardzo palą ci grzbiet te odprowadzające na ulicy spojrzenia? Ale ty życia jeszcze nie znasz, proroku!... A znasz ty te nagłe milczenia, gdy wchodzisz? te szepty i gawędy najpospolitszych kretynów? te po kątach parskania niepowstrzymanego śmiechu, skandalizujące nawet twoich wrogów?... Tyś pewno zakochany? Taki doktryner bywa zwykle zakochany?... Bój się Boga, człowieku, i ty śmiesz walczyć z tłumem!?... A znasz ty ten wyraz niesmaku u kobiety, co cię wczoraj jeszcze kochała? Kobieta pokocha łotra, lichwiarza, handlarza żywym towarem, szpiega. Ale nie było jeszcze kobiety, która by umiała zachować miłość dla człowieka ośmieszonego przez tłum!... A wiesz ty, ile jadu jest w udanym zainteresowaniu życzliwych? A wiesz ty, jaką wściekłośc wzbudza współczucie głupich? A znasz ty niemoc dumnych? A znasz ty niezaradność choć trochę szlachetniejszych natur?... Chcesz zrozumieć oszołomionej wiewiórki bezwład? Chcesz poznać potęgę wężowego spojrzenia najbrutalniejszego łotra, gdy się czuje w posiadaniu twej tajemnicy? Ale jakiej? jakiej? Ty nie masz tajemnic! Wiesz, jakim kałem obrzucić cię pragną wokół? Już słyszysz! już czujesz! już tę hydrę za łeb chwytasz! A jednak — nie! Nic nie wiesz, nie masz nic prócz smutku i przygnębienia twoich najbliższych. „Co tobie? — pytąją. — Co tobie!?..." Pochwycisz pierwszego szakala z brzegu za bary i krzykniesz mu: „Człowieku, ja prawdy, tylko prawdy w życiu chciałem!" Pryśnie ci śmiechem w twarz: „Wariat!" Naokół widzisz tylko oczy! — oczy! — oczy! — I na piersi spada ci ciężar: czujesz się winnym zbrodni. Taka jest potęga motłochu. Cha!-cha!-cha! Ten śmiech mrozem przebiegł Zośce po krzyżach. Podbiegła i przytuliła się do męża. — Właduś, przestań... Boję się. — Idź precz! — wołał jak opętany i odtrącił ją od siebie. A potem powracając do swej wizji: — Proroku z prowincji polskiej, stój! Twój człowiek do ciebie mówi: w każdym proroku jest i musi być trochę aktora. Czy ty nie wiesz, że tam, gdzie nie ma publicznego życia, gdzie „młynek na strudze miele plewy swoje i cudze", tam gazeta poranna przynosi ludziom szemat myśli na cały dzień? że tam spiritus flat ubi reporter vult?, że tam człowiek, który ma cos do powiedzeni,. czego szemat ten nie ogarnie, nazywa się chaotycznym umysłem? Że ledwo usta otworzył, już się w oczach ludzi śmiesznością okrył, a ledwo je zamknął, już się maniakiem dla nich stał? że już mu czapeczkę z dzwonkami na czoło wcisnęli? Widzisz, o tej czapeczce z dzwonkami zapomnieli Ibsenowie. A to jest rzecz bardzo ważna, bardzo współczesna! Dla tego drobiazgu proroków nawet w powiecie być nie może, nawet tych skromnych, co chcą czystej wody w studniach i czystych rąk przy publicznych sprawach. Każdy, każdy bez wyjątku czapeczkę dostanie! Czy ty masz dość mocne nerwy. Samsonie, wobec wojska podejrzeń? wobec ciżby złej woli? Wobec tłumu ciekawości? Jak mucha w pajęczynie owikłasz tylko, oplączesz i zamotasz ducha swego nienawiścią... A znasz ty proroku, szpitalne cele puste? A znasz ty tę w samotności aż do bezkresów rozrosłą nienawiść, która w rozbolałej duszy już się nie mieści? O, bo do nienawiści tłumu trzeba potęgi ducha!... Więc się rzucasz opętany szałem nienawiści: chcesz kąsać, szarpać, dusić... Ale ściany wybite już materacem, a w pokoju nie ma już nic więcej prócz siennika. Ujrzysz może jeszcze tylko w małym otworze drzwi parę wydłużonych kretyńskim uśmiechem oczu dozorcy. Ch!-cha!-cha! — proroku... Zochna stała wsparta o framugę drzwi; oczy rozszerzyły jej się i zwilgotniały, źrenice pogłębiły się, blada była na twarzy: wciągnął ją w wir chaotycznych swych mysli. Bezwiednie grała już z nim razem! — grała niemo, trwożnym biciem serca. — Nie trzeba się było dać, Właduś! —próbowała dorzucić swoje i rumieńce wytrysły jej w jednej chwili na policzki — Mężczyzna nie da się! — zawołała prężąc się dumnie, wyrosła, spotężniała w jednej chwili — Mężczyzna zdepczce, zabije bodajby nawet tłum!... Rzucił na nią zdziwione, przelotne spojrzenie i ocenił natychmiast zarówno siłę ekspresji, jak i metaliczny, szczery dźwięk tego kobiecego wybuchu. — Dobrze zrobione — rzekł mimo woli. Niebawem powrócił jednak do swoich myśli. — A było takich proroków po wszystkich guberniach tyłu! — tylu! — tylu! — Osunął się na kanapę, rozkrzyżował ramiona na jej oparciu i z pochmurnym uporem zapatrzył się gdzieś w pułap. — A jednak — westchnął po chwili ciężko — pójdź do mnie, tłumie, abym cię umiłował. — Nie, Władek!... — Zlituj się. Zochna, przecież ja o nim tylko marzę, przed nim korzę się w myślach. — Właduś, nie! nie! nie! — wołała tuląc się do niego w bezwiednym, instynktownym strachu. Usłyszał, wyczuł to kołaczące się serce ptaka i zdjęła go litość wielka. Posadził ją sobie na kolanach i głaskał obie jej dłonie. — Pamiętasz, coś mówiła przed chwilą? — Co, Właduchna? — Zdepcz, powiedziałaś. — Ty tego nie uczynisz. — Wierzysz mi? — Kocham. — Nie płacz, nie płacz, Zocha... Wiesz, dlaczego — pytał ocierając jej palcem łzy spod oczu — wiesz, dlaczego nasze życie jest takie smutne? takie bardzo smutne? Uniosła mu się w ramionach jak dziecko, popatrzała uważnie, pilnie i po chwili potrząsnęła bezradnie głową. — Nie wiem — szepnęła. — Pokazać ci raz jeszcze ten ziejący śmiechem potwór? Zochna zaczęła dygotać na całym ciele. — O, ty możesz mnie i bez tego swymi urojeniami na śmierć zamęczyć. Ja słaba jestem, coraz słabsza. Nie widzisz tego, Właduś?... Pamiętasz, jaką dawniej byłam?... Patrz, jakam ja chuda! Powiódł dłonią po czole, jakby siłą nawracając myśl w stronę, dokąd ona ją ciągnęła. Ujął żonę za ramiona, odsunął nieco od siebie i przypatrywał jej się długo, badawczo. — Zbrzydłam? Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. — Nie! — szarpnęła się kapryśnie i zatargała go za czuprynę. — Ty nie myśl, Włada, żebym ja znowuż tak schudła. Piersi mam jeszcze... — Ach ty! — zamknął jej usta mocnym, długim pocałunkiem. — Przecież ty chyba nie wątpisz, że ja nie za to tylko?... Zlituj się, Zocha!.... Potakiwała pośpiesznie głową, przeważnie na to tylko, aby ukryć łzy tryskające do oczu. — No więc?... I czemu znów płaczesz? — Sama nie wiem, Właduś... Nie gniewaj się. Pochwyciła jego rękę i przycisnęła przelotnie do ust. — Coraz słabsza jestem. Czasem całymi dniami tylko bym płakała. Borowski schwycił garściami pęki swych włosów na ciemieniu i targnął je z całych sił. I stał się pieczołowity, spokojny, dobry dla niej. — Poczekaj, położę cię tu na kanapie, okryję... Albo wiesz, do łóżka już cię ułożę. Gorączkę masz, biedactwo?... Zochuta moja!... Co to za aktorka z niej by była! Jak to ona bić i zabić tłumy nakazywała!... Duszo ty moja skrzypcowa! Spać już... Spa-ać... „A-a! — koty dwa, szare bure obydwa..." Zochna wyprostowała się nagle żwawo, senność strzepnęła ręką z czoła. — A chciałbyś?... — Nie chciałbyś — odparł jej kwaśno, domyślając się pytania. — Ja mam Zochę i mnie to wystarcza. Teraz zaniosę do kołyski. Hop! Zimno w nożyny? Dajże tu jedną — w kułak schowamy. Po drodze, gdy ją w czoło całował, przymykając mimo woli oczy, rzekł nagle złamanym, bezsilnym głosem: — Wiesz, Zocha, com ja w tej chwili ujrzał? — Co, Właduś? — Ach — szarpnął się — i to twoje bezdennie naiwne zaufanie. „Co, Właduś?" — przedrzeźniał jej spokój. — Ujrzałem tego potwora, ziejącego śmiechem, i zdawało mi się, że ciebie w tej oto chwili wprost z ramion jemu w paszczę... Rozpacznym ruchem ramion oplotła go w jednej chwili jak powój. „Trzymaj mnie!" — chciała, zda się, krzyknąć. Pochwycił, utulił, przygarnął... — Litości! Zmiłowania! — wyszeptały jedne usta wspólną myśl... Leżał na wznak. Światło czerwonej ampli u sufitu sączyło ckliwą, duszną, jakby wonią miękkich perfum przesyconą mgłę. Rozsnuwały się w niej leniwie i grzęzły długie, kręte taśmy dymu od papierosa. I zdawało się Borowskiemu, że te sine taśmy oplatają go siecią pajęczą, obezwładniają powoli i przykuwają do kanapy. Na tyle głowy, tam, gdzie się nią o poduszkę wspierał, czuł mocne, lecz coraz to powolniejsze uderzenia pulsu. Oczy błądziły po suficie, patrząc jakby w przyczajone gdzieś w kącie olbrzymie cielsko kosmatego pająka, co kolczastymi łapami grzebie, snuje i przędzie swe jadowite nici... Miękkie uczucie bezwładu zatapiało myśli w bezgraniczną bierność, kołysało wszystkie zmysły w rytmikę nieuchwytną, senną, coraz to łagodniejszą; zasnuwały się pajęcze nici, kłębiły różowe mgły... Słodka, lepka, haszyszowa woń rozchylała usta w leniwej niemocy; roztapiały się niemal członki. „Sen?..." „Śmierć?..." Puls już bić przestał... Uderzył przecie raz jeszcze mocno, jakby młotem, w tyle głowy. Rozchylił powieki. Tuż ponad nim żarzy się zieloną głębią para oczu... Płoną i wpijają się w niego okrągłe, wielkie, ciemne oczy!... — Zocha!?... Poczuł długi, wilgotny pocałunek na wargach. — Zapomniałeś? — wwionęła mu niemal w usta. Skinął głową. „O czym ja zapomnieć miałem? — przyszło mu do głowy. — O czym ja myślałem wprzódy?" — Już nie jesteś smutny? I znów głową skinął. — Myśl o mnie, Włada. Myśl zawsze tylko o mnie. Po raz trzeci chciał skinąć głową, lecz zamiast tego westchnął głęboko i zarzucił dłonie na twarz. — Duszno!... ciężko!... Słuchał... Poza oknem turkot zwykły; ciągły, bezustanny; toczą się fale życia, szumią i pędzą, pędzą w dal... I nagle ta dziwna chwila wieczora, kiedy w łoskot i pogwary uliczne spada nagła cisza niby czarny ptak. Borowski drgnął i otworzył szeroko oczy. Tam na ciemnej toni skrzy się niespokojnie mrowie gwiazd. A cisza krzepnie, ciężarem wali się na piersi, skrzypi w uszach jak miliony drobnych nocnych świerszczy po łąkach. Pajęczyna tuż przed oczyma staje się połyskliwą, złotą, wonną. Bije ten zapach... — Zapleć włosy, Zochna! Zapleć! Zapleć... I nie patrz tak!... Idź, zostaw mnie. Idź, otwórz okno... Posłuchaj — majaczył na pół senny. — W takie kryształowe noce, gdy cisza znienacka opada, słychać czasem... Nie widać, tego nigdy nie widać! Głosu po nocy nigdy nie wydadzą... Ale z góry, spod gwiazd, łopotanie skrzydeł czasami ucho pochwyci... Żurawie ciągną... Wiosna! Przegięła się leniwie w tył — upinała włosy. Po czym powstała cicho i odeszła jak cień. — Zgaś to światło! Drgnęła. I ją jakby przestraszyło w tej chwili to czerwone, ckliwe światło. Gorączkowym, niechętnym ruchem ściągnęła na dół amplę i zgasiła ją czym prędzej. Otworzyła okno. Borowski, nie oglądając się, czuje, jak stoi tam biała we framudze okna i w obnażonych ramionach ukrywa twarz. Po chwili spytał sennym, znużonym głosem: — Płaczesz?... Milczy, nie chce odpowiadać. — Zocha? — szepnął po raz drugi. — Toś ty!... ty! ze mnie taką uczynił!... I zerwało się w jej drobnych piersiach serdeczne, bezradne łkanie…